smash tournament
by neko boy18
Summary: a new tournament has started so the smashers have a week before it starts staying at the melee mansion there are some new faces to be seen in this tournament R&R please
1. melee mansion

"oh my what a beautiful mansion" said a smiling princess while getting out of a car "ya it's ok i guess, don't see what your so work up over" said the second princess while chewing gum. 

she Stared at the big mansion "so this is where we are staying until the tournament starts"(chew chew pop!) and the first princess replys "yes which gives us a week to train right mario?" smiling he nodded his head "whatever" still chewing her gum "don't know about you weaklings but i'm ready for this just look at these muscles" the girl flexing her arms.

"oh ya" said the red headed swordman "look at these baby's" the boy flexing both arms "thats nothing"  
a blond swordman flipping his hair and then removing his green shirt to flex.

"Daisey! please your embarassing us" shouts peach as her hands cover her face as Daisey is still flexing with the guys who are shirtless now "what?" Daisey ask "iam just showing them i have bigger muscles then them" still chewing her gum Peach sighs and waves her arms "fine do what you want iam not stoping you just don't do anything too embarassing" she left her with the others still showing off on who has better muscles.  
Peach grabs her bag and walks into the mansion. After awhile people start to show up for the tournament all of them ready for the big fight to come.

Later that night the 38 people gatherd in the dining room all introducing them selfs to one another while enjoying a good meal. (yum chomp chomp munch crunch) the sounds from a messy eater at work. "Daisey will you eat with your mouth close! your a princess so act like one." Daisey acting like she didn't hear what peach had said and coutinued to eat. Then eyeing the last peace of steak she reach over to grab it. but being not the only one to see the last steak. with both forks grabing the meat Roy and Daisey glared at each other "let go i saw it first" daisey barked at Roy "no i saw it first you let go" growls Roy the two begin the battle for the steak. Forks flying at each other when a care free kirby walks on the table and grabs the plate with the steak and swollows it whole and spiting out the plate in front of Daisey and Roy who coutinued to fight saying it was the others fault. after the meal some of them were ready for bed so off they went to the bedrooms to sleep. While the remaining people went to the gym to train for the tournament. with ness, young link,pichu, tails,kirby and roll all went off to tell scary storys to each other. Roy went to take a nice hot bath at that same moment four small shadowy figures walked up to the mansion. They made there way though the gates and headed for the doors just as roy was done his bath. Feeling refeashed and wearing just his pants and a towel around his neck he was heading for his room when he saw the main doors was open.thinking someone was outside, he went over to look but no one was out there. He closed the door and went to his room to sleep. Just then without a clue to ROy somewere in the shadows of the mansion were four small giggles.

to be continued


	2. milk and cookies

"Daisey!!, will you hurry up in there,i need to go bad!, what are you doing anyway?" Roy said as he was dancing in the hallway needing to use the bathroom."I'm doing my hair"said Daisey with the sound of the blow dryer going on "go and use the another bathrooms?" the truth was that she was done and was just sitting on the counter reading a manga, Daisey just wanted to bug Roy.

"Fine I'm done" Daisey turned off the blow dryer and left the bathroom. Then before Roy could act, young Link ran into the bathroom past Roy saying "sorry dude women and childen first" and closed the door..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Roy as he leaned on the door and slowy slid to the floor clenching his fists.

meanwhile in the mansion's kitchen. "Who keeps eating all the cookies up" said ness as he was getting off the counter. At the same time the twins nana and popo closed the fridge doors and said "who keeps drinking all the milk too?, how are we to eat our frosted flakes"  
the twin in blue said "right nana?" and the twin in pink nodding her head "thats right popo,  
oh well lets have yogurt insted" grabing some from the fridge "thats a great idea nana" popo returning to nana. while at the kitchen table Mario said " ya its kind of weird the last four days we have run out of milk and cookies faster then anything else?" Luigi nodding yes "your right mario, each morning there are cookies crumbs everywere and empty milk jugs in the fridge." Mario got to thinking this over, and no one said it was them and no one seen it being done also. Just then sonic and friends walked into the room. "Maybe its a ghost"said the blue hedgehog.

Luigi said in a shakie voice "a..a..gh..g-ghost?" sonic nodded "ya nobody seen them doing this,  
so maybe its a ghost"he said smiling. Then knuckles said "but i don't feel there is a ghost in this mansion." then mario replys "well then i wonder who is it is?" Shadow with his arms crossed "who cares that some dumb milk and cookies go missing,your lives will still go on with out your damn milk and cookies."The talk about the missing cookies and milk went on for awhile and finaly they just said its must be someone making a mindnight snack so they left it at that. after that sonic wanted to have a race si he challaned Shadow. Pikachu and Pikchu also wanted to join the race.

after a long day of races, training and some fun everyone had went to bed. It was late and young Link had to go to the bathroom. After he finished his business he headed for his room. Suddenly he heard a sound from the kitchen so he went to check it out. he took a peek in the kitchen and someone or something was in there. But it was to dark to see so he listend and he heard little people walking around who were whispering to each other. Then he saw the fridge door open the light coming from it he saw four small shadows diging through the fidge grabing the milk.Its them they are the ones who been stealing the milk and cookies but who are they? young link thought to himself.

Slowly he sneaked closer to see who they were. Wait a minute weren't there four of them just now? Young Link could now see three little shadows sitting on the floor. then suddenly POW! he was hit on the head and crash to the floor. Waking some people up who wanted to see what was going on. Mario turn on the lights and saw Young Link on the ground. LInk looked around him to see that a box of cookies and a jug of milk were lying next to him.Then looking up Mario and the gang suround him with mad faces staring down at him.

to be continued 


	3. today the day!

After the mess with young Link and the milk and cookies, young Link getting away with Just doing a few chores to pay off for the mess and food. Three days had pass and with The tournament starting tomorrow everyone was busy getting ready.

"Man I can't wait I wonder who we are fighting againest, right Shadow" sonic said happyly Shadow turning his head "i don't really care who we fight, there going down ether way"  
"Oh ya" megaman and his gang walks in the room "you animals may be quick on your feet, but We have power and we can calqulate the out come of the battle, and by the looks of all The people here I say our changes of winning this tournament is about 80" said megaman proundly. soon on its was night time for a good nights rest everyone was asleep then some were in the mansion.

"ha do those losers really think they can win the tournament,a bunch of old gezzers"  
said a voice. "I don't know some of them are kinda scary looking and they also look stronger then us" said another "don't worrie if we work together we can make through it,maybe even win" said the threed voice "ya your right we can do it" said the last voice.  
"man you guys talk lame, of cores we will win those old timers don't even know we're here yet" said the fist voice. "b-but they almost caught us that one boy even saw us" said the second voice "ya and there was no reason for you to hit him too, he got in trouble cause of us" the threed voice said to the first "ya you meanie" said the last voice. the four people talk for awhile before going back to hiding.

"Wake up everyone, the tournaments today!" said as both nana and popo are banging pots and pans running down the hallway."you little brats your dead" said an angry bowser chasing the laughing twins "oh my we better hurry or will be late, wake up Daisy"  
"five more minute" said a sleepy daisy "no I'm not going be late just cause your to tired"peach said as grabing Daisy's blanket "fine I'm up" Daisy said yawning and scratching her belly then getting ready.

finally everyone was ready. "Ok lets head out" said Mario with a group of people following ."Roy you really to get your ass kicked" said Daisy "bring it on you tomboy" then Daisy and Roy began to fight yet again "oh the couple are fighting again" said sonic laughing then both Roy and Daisy stop and blushed "shut up sonic" yelled Roy and Daisy. After everyone left the mansion four people were standing at the gates "ha ha ha today's a great day to win a tournament wouldn't you say" said one of them "ok lets go" said another then the four people left for the tournament.

To be continued 


	4. team who?

"welcome one and all to the smash tournament, were our challengers team up with a friend to make it to the finals there the last five team then split up to battle one on one which teams will make it to the finals and then which fighter will be our champion." said the announcer "oh man the expense is killing me" said Ness "ok is everyone signed up" said Mario everyone ether nodding or saying yes "shhhh its starting" said Nana "ya I can't hear the announcement" said Popo "now for our first match will be team ness vs. team baby's! now will these two team make there way to the stage please" said the announcer then with everyone one in the waiting room shouting "TEAM BABY'S?" just then the doors to the waiting room bursting opening "you called" said baby Bowser with baby Mario and Luigi and baby Peach Standing at the door. 

Everyone is now staring at the little fighters "you got to be kidding me our match is against a bunch of babies?" said Ness "what you afraid that we are gunna beat you up" said baby Bowser "no I just don't want to make you cry back to your mommies" Said Ness "lets just see who will make go crying to there moms" said baby Bowser. The two teams made there way the the stage "ok the rules are simple who every fall our of the ring get teleported back stage which every team is left is the winner. Team baby gets two stock cause there smaller also baby's Mario and Luigi and Peach count as one" said the announcer then left the stage both team facing off staring at each other

"get ready"

The score board showing the two team's team ness with one stock each team babies with two stock each. The stage then starts to raise higher off the ground

"5!" the crowd cheering

"4!"

"3!" baby bowser makes fists

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!" everyone in the stadium screams with cheer

Baby bowser immediately shot fire balls from his mouth at ness. Ness was quick to act making a barrier around him protecting him. The three baby's jump in the air at Yoshi Baby Peach then toke out umbrella placing it under them. Baby Mario and Luigi on the sides of umbrella holding hammers then the umbrella hitting the ground then start to spin like a top at yoshi. Yoshi surprised at this thing spinning toward him he then started to throw eggs at it but did little good the eggs just bounced off. The baby top hit its mark knocking yoshi aside.

Ness's HP-0 stock 1

Yoshi's HP- 32 stock 1

Baby Bowser' HP-0 stock 2

Baby's Mario, Luigi, and Peach HP -0 stock 2 each

Baby Bowser still shooting fire balls at ness's barrier "Yoshi are you all right I'll be right there" Ness jump in the air shooting a small lighting bolt at baby Bowser setting him on fire. Then grab his baseball bat running to the top "batter up" hitting the baby top as hard he can then it went spinning off the stage.

"yes score one for Ness" making a peace sign

Ness's HP-0 stock 1

Yoshi's HP-32 stock 1

Baby Bower's HP-25 stock 2

Baby's Mario ,Luigi, and Peach HP-0 stock 1each

Both Ness and yoshi then go running after Baby Bowser yoshi turning into a egg then with Ness hitting it with his ball "heads up" Baby Bowser goings flying across the stage "ouch that's got to hurt" Ness smiled Then the three baby's came back on the stage "Yoshi you take care of those guys I'll take turtle" both to running to there opponents the three baby's go running to the end of stage Yoshi ready to hit the baby's with a egg then Baby Peach begins to cry Yoshi drops the egg and try's to clam her down not noticing Baby Mario and Luigi right be hind him hammers ready then POW! Yoshi go's flying off the stage.

"Yoshi is defeated!"

Ness's HP-0 Stock 1

Baby Bowser's HP-85 Stock 2

Baby's Mario ,Luigi ,Peach HP -0 Stock 1

"hey I saw that, that was a dirty trick" Ness poking at the laughing baby's just then Baby Bowser ground pound on Ness then the three baby's go to join Baby Bowser Ness gets up and go's running "man iam out numbered" he thought to him self just then Baby Bowser go's in his shell and then baby Mario and Luigi hit him towards Ness with there hammers knocking him down then baby Peach jumps in the for a solo baby top landing on Ness back spinning

Ness's HP- 120 Stock 1

Baby Bowser's HP-85 Stock 2

Baby's Mario, Luigi, Peach HP -0 Stock 1 each

Ness shooting off to the side and getting up as fast as he could baby Bowser the jumped at him then Ness grabbed his bat then swung at him baby Bowser went shooting off the stage 

Baby Bowser -1 stock

Ness look back at the three baby's only to see two hammer and an umbrella flying to his face then BOOM! Ness also went flying off the stage

"GAME!"

"hurray we did it" the three baby's clap hands just then baby Bowser "hey what about me I help too"

To be continued 


End file.
